


White Christmas

by Dracobolt



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracobolt/pseuds/Dracobolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Elle's first white Christmas, and Emmett wants to make sure she enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

"The hot chocolate's ready," Emmett told Elle when she emerged from his bedroom.

Elle, clad in an old pair of Emmett's sweats, beamed. "Yay. I could use something warm."

"I'll bet," Emmett said. He shook his head as he handed her a steaming mug of cocoa. "What possessed you to make a snow angel while wearing a skirt?"

"I told you," Elle said, rolling her eyes. She took a sip of cocoa. "Ooh, hot. And pepperminty." She blew on the drink to cool it off. "This was my first snowstorm."

"I'd hardly call it a snow storm," Emmett muttered. "It was just a light flurry. There was barely enough snow to make a snow angel."

Elle ignored him. "I just had to do it. Just like I had to throw that snowball at you."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Emmett said. "A snowball to the face was just what I needed." Elle stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, anyway, since you're here, do you want to watch a movie or anything? There's probably something on."

In answer, Elle crossed to the coffee table and unearthed the remote from under a pile of papers. She turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Stopping at one, she grinned at Emmett. "Frosty the Snowman."

"A Christmas special?" Emmett groaned, sitting down on his beat-up sofa. "I haven't watched one of those since middle school."

"C'mon," Elle said, plopping down beside him and setting her drink down on the coffee table. "What better way to celebrate the season?"

"The Chronicles of Riddick?" Emmett said. Elle elbowed him in the side. "Hey, watch it. I'm still holding my drink." He set the mug down.

"You're such a grinch," Elle told him. "This is my first white Christmas, after all."

"Fine, Frosty it is," Emmett sighed. Elle smiled and snuggled up next to him to watch. Emmett, for his part, tuned out the children's movie. His mind roved to other subjects, such as the case he was researching for Callahan, what he was getting his mother for Christmas, and how nice it was to have Elle so close to him.

Emmett smiled to himself. If Elle was determined to make the most of the Massachusetts winter, Emmett would help her. There was ice skating and making Christmas cookies and Christmas shopping, although he wasn't as sure about the last one because shopping with Elle was quite an experience. But even that would be worth it to see a smile light up Elle's face. That, Emmett thought, would be present enough for him. ... Although he still would like that Playstation 3.


End file.
